Softly, I Will Leave You
by Rowan Jacobs
Summary: Long before you miss me, long before your arms can beg me to stay - I will leave you, softly. Oneshot.


_**Song: Softly, As I leave you - Bobby Darin**_

* * *

" _ **Softly, I will leave you softly, for my heart would break**_

 _ **If you should awake and see me go"**_

In the glowing light from the moon that shone through the bedroom window Sonic silently observed how Amy Rose's chest gently rose and sank at a steady pace. Her jade eyes were hidden from him behind her deeply closed eyelids that now and again fluttered ever so slightly.

He laid beside her in the double sized bed that had such a comfortable softness that it was hard not to feel drowsy as soon as you laid down in it. The covers enclosed the pair in a cozy warmth that Sonic knew would be difficult to leave in just a few minutes.

It was far from dawn and by casting a glance over to the clock on Amy's nightstand it was only an hour past midnight. But the faster he left the less hard it would be to leave, leave the sleeping girl by his side and might not return for a week.

Doctor Eggman had relocated in one of his bases all the way across the other side of Mobius and had started massive havoc with supposedly a new set of improved robots. His 'greatest evil scheme' yet.. at least according to himself. Naturally Sonic had decide to meet Tails in the early morning, which technically already was today, and prepare to leave with the Tornado as soon possible.

And although Sonic looked forward to the thrill and adventure of wrecking another one of the Doctor's plots he couldn't say that he enjoyed leaving Amy behind. Each time he left her it tore at his heart, making him overwhelmed with guilt and shame for not being able to always be there for her.

" _ **So I leave you softly"**_

Amy had of course requested to come with them but Sonic had blatantly and quite sternly said 'no'. Which had at first saddned her but after he explained the situation - that they didn't know how long they'd be gone and that despite Eggman's all too known exaggeration of his own briliance concluded that it could still be dangerous. She had simply hung her head low over the fact that once again she'd be left alone, only to hope that her two best friends, one of which also was her true love, would be safe.

Over the years Sonic had thought that his conflicting feelings of letting Amy fight alongside him would mellow and even though she'd grown both stronger and more capable - Sonic felt that his protectiveness of her had only increased.

Amy was after all just a young girl still.

A fragile, kind hearted girl who's innocent and loving outlook on the world Sonic would preserve for as long as he possibly could.

He shifted his eyes back towards her and felt how they naturally softened into a tender gaze. Taking notice of how even in her sleep Amy looked peaceful and with a sweet little smile resting on her cherry red lips. Beautiful and serene - just like a sleeping princess.

What he wouldn't give to always have her smiling, to have her safe and close in his arms where nothing could hurt her.

" _ **Long before you miss me**_

 _ **Long before your arms can beg me to stay"**_

Sonic ever so gently stroked Amy's cheek and almost instantly did her hand subconsciously lightly grasp his other hand which was placed underneath hers. She had grown the habit of falling asleep while holding his hand whenever he spent a night with her - he gussed it was a way of reassuring herself that he was still there. But he rarely ever left her side until morning when his legs usually started to ache for some much needed running.

Being someone who had spent most of his life sleeping out in the openness of nature the concept of sleeping in a bed was quite unfamiliar and whenever Sonic did the one thing he tended to miss was being able to watch the starry night sky. Admittedly, the white painted ceiling of Amy's bedroom wasn't quite the same.

The only thing filling the silence being Amy's soft breathing and if listening closely he believed he could even hear the faint yet familiar sound of her beating heart. A sound he deeply adored.

Sonic forced himself to cast another glance at the clock and realized it was probably high time for him to leave. He then proceeded to as softly as he could make his way out of the bed, careful not to awake Amy from her slumber.

The immediate reaction of Amy was almost comically instant and a bit disheartening for Sonic to see - the hand that had been holding his closed itself and a barely audible hum escaped her lips.

"Sonic..." Amy murmured unconsciously.

A wistful smile crept upon Sonic's lips as he heard her utter his name. Giving her an affectionate look he pulled the covers closer up to her chin and gently tucked her in.

" _ **For one more hour or one more day**_

 _ **After all the years I can't bear the tears to fall"**_

Sonic swiftly put his famous red and white sneakers on which he had placed neatly at the end of the bed along with his baggy socks.

Taking a final look around the bedroom his eyes were drawn to the string of photos that Amy had hung above her bed. Most of them being taken with their friends but some were solely of himself and her together on various occasions. To his mild embarrassment he saw that there even were one photo of them kissing, a faint blush tainting his muzzle as he let his eyes drift away from it.

Sonic then got an idea and carefully took down the only photo that featured Amy alone - taken on a sunny day not too long ago. That familiar sweet smile gracing her lips as she waves at the camera.

With great care he folded the photo and slipped it into one of his glove before making his way to the bigger of the two bedroom windows and opened it as silently as possible. The fresh and chilling night air hit his face, causing his entire being to awaken with a raw sense of newfound strength. His feet ready to spring into action at any given moment.

With a quick leap Sonic was about to jump when he suddenly halted himself, his head instinctively turning back towards Amy's sleeping form.

Would she get upset once she noticed his absence in the morning?

Would she cry because of him?

Sonic's stomach lurched unpleasantly while his heart pained in his chest at the mere thought of it.

Slowly, he backed away from the window and quietly walked over to Amy and bent down next to her. For a brief second he simply observed her before then proceeding to plant a tender kiss on her forehead.

"I love you, Amy." Sonic whispered softly "Sweet dreams..."

Lastly he plucked a single red rose from the climbing rose vine that grew around her window and placed it on the pillow where he'd rested his head just a few minutes ago.

Then, without a second glance Sonic left through the window, leaving it slightly ajar, and finally disappearing into the night.

" _ **So softly as I leave you there.."**_


End file.
